Ian Hecox
Ian Andrew Hecox is an American YouTuber comedian, actor, and one of the main protagonists of the Smosh series. He is sometimes referred to as the shorter, more devious, dangerous and funnier one. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Hecox is a professional wrestler currently signed to YouTube Viral Wrestling, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, and Fiction Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) on the Blitzkrieg brand, where he and Anthony Padilla are the current FWE World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Hecox is an accomplished tag team wrestler, being a record five-time YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Champion with Padilla as Smosh (where their 258-day reign was the longest in company history). He has also had success as a singles wrestler, having won the YouTube Cyber Championship, the YouTube Global Internet Championship twice, and the YouTube Viral World Championship. Historically, when winning the Viral World Championship, he did so after cashing in his Instant Viral briefcase on then-champion PewDiePie at Social Media Slam in 2013 alongside Padilla, becoming the first tag team to win a singles belt together, especially a world title. Background * Series: Real life (YouTube) * Species: Human * Age: 31 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 233 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) YVW, APEX, FWE * Debut: 2010 * Status: Active * Billed from: Sacramento, California * Allies: Anthony Padilla (best friend), Puffy AmiYumi (Ami Onuki (girlfriend) and Yumi Yoshimura), Smosh Games, The X-Family, most YouTubers, most 4th Wall Breakers, Tommy Pickles, Lisa Weston * Rivals: I.D.P.D. (Inspector and Shielder), The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy), The SmarkBusters (Lefty and Righty), Twinleaves, Gas Monkey Garage * Twitter: @SmoshIan Professional wrestling career YouTube Viral Wrestling Championship Reigns (2010–2014) Feud with The Smarkbusters (2015–2016) Viral Renaissance (2017–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling Feud with The Erupting Eds (2013–present) Fiction Wrestling Entertainment World Tag Team Champion (2015–present) Personality Ian is dim-witted, ignorant, lazy, irritable, gullible, conceited, happy-go-lucky, and/or childish. He constantly demonstrated a lack of knowledge of the world. He was usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. Even though Ian was usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he had been expressed as smarter than Anthony: For example, in “Anthony is Mexican,” Ian spoke fluent Spanish while Anthony could not, forcing the latter to rely on a dictionary, resulting in him saying “My donkey is river waffle big sausage fat.” Another example is shown when he clearly understands the instincts of surviving a horror movie much better than Anthony, and acts more seriously in the situation as shown in “Molester Moon”. But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian’s more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. Ian had been shown to be even more into girls and their breasts/asses, etc. than Anthony. In the episode “MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!”, when Anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian, however, took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on Anthony’s chest, claiming that he has never felt “real ones before”. Furthermore, Ian is very offended by hand gestures as shown in the video, “SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY AS A HORROR MOVIE”. This shows that Ian also has a sensitive side. Personal life Ian is best friends with Anthony Padilla, whom he met in 6th grade science class, attending Del Campo High School in Fair Oaks, California where he was on the cross country team. After graduating, they both attended American River College in Sacramento where Ian ran cross country there too. Ian apparently suffers from a small case of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), and is also asthmatic. Around 2014 in real-life time, Ian began dating Ami Onuki of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. In wrestling Finishing moves * Falcon Punch (Wind-up Discus Punch, with theatrics) – adopted from Captain Falcon * Pink Frosted Sprinkled Devastation (Standing Fireman’s Carry Takeover transitioned into an Inverted DDT) * Robbie’s Strike (Right-handed thrust to an opponent’s throat or face, with theatrics) – 2011–2014; used as a signature move thereafter * Shut Up! (Cobra Clutch, sometimes with bodyscissors) – 2010–2017; used rarely thereafter * The Magical Tapeworm Dance (Chop drop to the throat with “Worm dance” theatrics, sometimes preceded by Robbie’s Strike) – 2011–2014; used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves * Atomic Drop * Backbreaker Rack, sometimes spun out into a Powerbomb or an Argentine Neckbreaker * Bring Amber-lamps (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent’s back) * Cactus Clothesline * Courageous Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop) – adopted from Link * Crossbody Block * Diving Overhead Chop * Dr. Wily Bomb (Deadlift Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb) – adopted from Kenny Omega * EX Hadouken (Double Palm Thrust to a kneeling opponent’s face, with theatrics) – adopted from Kenny Omega * Flying Lariat * Go-Go Cannonball (Cannonball Senton, preceded by drinking his “Go-Go Juice”) * Hadouken (Double Palm Thrust to the opponent’s chest) – adopted from Kenny Omega * Hecox Flop (Dropping face first to the mat, usually after any hit by an opponent, with theatrics) – parodied from Ric Flair * Helicoppa’ Hat (Airplane Spin or a Spinning Backbreaker Rack, sometimes while no-handed) – 2011–2017; used rarely thereafter * High Knee * Inverted Indian Deathlock * Jumping Knee Drop * Lizard Rabies (Biting, sometimes uses a toy lizard to “bite” his opponent) * Make You Humble (Camel Clutch) – parodied from The Iron Sheik * Multiple headbutt variations – 2010–2018; used rarely thereafter ** Bowl Haircut Special Attack #1 (Running Drop, sometimes to the groin) ** Bowl Haircut Special Attack #2 (One-man Battering Ram) ** Flying Bowl Haircut (Diving, sometimes to the groin) ** Repeated * Multiple Suplex variations ** Overhead or Side Belly-to-belly ** Rolling Release ** Super ** Swinging Fisherman ** Toss ** T-Bone Suplex (Exploder lifted and dropped into a Modified Scoop Powerslam) ** Vertical * Piledriver * Running Double Axe Handle * Running Knee Lift, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent * Running Senton * Short-arm Clothesline * Smoshin Ranger Power (Crooked Arm Lariat) – parodied from Jason Lee Scott * Splash Attack (Stinger Splash) * Spinning Spinebuster, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * ZDT (Brainbuster) – adopted from Link Managers * Anthony Padilla * Lasercorn * Sohinki * Jovenshire * Mari Takahashi Wrestlers managed * Anthony Padilla * Lasercorn * Sohinki * Jovenshire * Mari Takahashi Nicknames * “The Bowled Haircut Idiot / Dimwit” Entrance themes * “Break It Down” by The DX Band (YVW; 2010 – present; used while as a part of Smosh) * “Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)” by The Offspring (YVW; 2010 – present / APEX; 2013 – present) * “In the Middle of It Now” by Disciple (APEX; July 5, 2013 – August 31, 2013; used while teaming with Anthony Padilla) * “Renegade” by Daughtry (FWE) * “Make Some Noise” by Chris Warren and Jim Johnston (FWE; used while teaming with Anthony Padilla) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * FWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Anthony Padilla YouTube Viral Wrestling * YouTube Viral World Championship (2 times) – with Anthony Padilla (1) * YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Anthony Padilla * Instant Viral (2013) – with Anthony Padilla Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers